The Night
by reiko08
Summary: will they ever reveal what they feel for each other? given that one night?SachikoxYumi..
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my first attempt to ever write a fan fic. so i really am an amateur.

and i dont own Marimite.. cause if i own them. i would be really good at this and im not here right now trying my best doing this fic

[---- -indicates a change a scene

**The night**

Yumis pov

Yumi was waiting outside the school grounds and waited for Sachiko to come out. It was a cloudy day, Yumi didn't get to bring her favorite umbrella. But she didn't care much. So many things was running on her mind right now.

Time is running out… Oneesama is graduating and I may not see her again.. I want to always be with her. I don't know if I'll make it through. I will be the next Rosa Chinesis and I don't know if I can do it.

Times like these I can never let go just like that. Time is mean, time with my oneesama is never enough.

"Yumi?" Sachiko was smiling. Oh how I love that smile. "you seem to have your head on the clouds lately"

"oh Oneesama you really took a long time in the rose mansion.. Did something happen? You shouldn't have told me to go ahead Oneesama. I missed you." I held oneesamas arm. That warmth, I know I will miss this warmth.

"No, I just had some time thinking…." Oneesamas grip was tighter now…is she nervous?

"Yumi, come with me tonight? " I looked up at her. I was surprised. I was happy…but…

"yes oneesama! But…. Umm.. I didn't ask permission yet…."

"Oh of course! Its not proper to not ask permission.. I will come with you to ask permission from your mother." at this oneesamas cheeks were pink.. I wanted to laugh. Until now she is still nevous about meeting my parents?

"Come Yumi, lets take the bus.. "

---------

Sachiko pov

"thank you mom!" Yumi runs to hug her mother. It was a lovely sight, having a normal family, I having not experienced that am a bit jealous of my petite seour..

I still cant forget the first meeting I had with her parents.. I couldn't sleep wondering if they would accept me and find me suitable for Yumi as her oneesama… or more than that? What am I thinking? They will never accept my love for Yumi. I love her. And im afraid tha….

"Oneesama? Oneesama?!"

"Oh Yumi?" oh great I blocked out.

"thank you for allowing Yumi to stay at my place tonight. I am sorry for the inconvenience that I have made" I bowed as a proper lady should.

"oh its nothing really. Im glad that Yumi is with you. We know she will be safe."

----

"Oneesama?"

"yes yumi? "

"Why did you invite me over?"

Sachiko held Yumi s hand and held it really tight, "I wanted to be with you just for tonight" both blushed mad red and both are relived that the car was dim inside..

Yumi leaned her head in her Oneesamas shoulder. "thank you.. You just made my wish come true"

The small revelations in the dark were cut off short when the driver announced their arrival. They hated it but they do have to get out of the car. Sachiko led Yumi to her own room.

"aww.. oneesama how can I be with you if we sleep far away from each other? Are we going to sleep already?" Yumi was dissapointed

"yumi, of course not. Im spending time with you here too. I don't want us to be separated tonight and I don't want anyone intruding our privacy. It would take my mother hours to find us in this wing. And she is excited to see you and I want you both to meet in the morning. "

Yumi was unpacking her things and arranging them for the two day vacation in the Osagawara mansion. She was half listening cause all she really heard was oneesama saying that she doesn't want both of them to be separated.

"…….because I want you to be mine just for tonight." Sachiko continued.. And blushed madly as to why she said that so suddenly and now she regretted it.

"hhmm? Oneesama did you say something?" Yumi walked and hugged her oneesama.

Sachiko hugged back and twirled Yumis hair. Her hair was so soft and she wanted to stay like this forever. Yumi let go and Sachiko was disappointed..

"Yumi, I heve to get dressed in my room I will be right back" she said as she closed the door. She walked fast and in then leaned to a wall beside her. troubled

"what was I thinking? Why am I feeling this way? I have to gain control…. But …whenever I am with her. I can be myself and im happy. "

This is wrong. But why?

----

so thats it for now.. my brain is hurting...lol...and its been like 3 times that i deleted and submitted it again.

gonna make a cup of tea and sleep a bit. leave me some reviews:) thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: i do not own the characters. if i do. id be reading the manga by now and be swimming in money from all the people buying the Marimite novels and manga.

and you wont be seeing me writing this.

so here goes the second chapter...

-1Yumi's pov

What's taking Onnesama so long? I was really surprised that she invited me…

"and now I have her for myself!!" oops..did I just say it out loud??

"argh! Stupid! Stupid! Baka Yumi!" she pounded her head with her fists until it hurt.

seems like no one is outside. I'm safe.

"oneesama…. Where are you? Geez, she's just in her room and I'm missing her like this?"

Yumi sighed. She laid herself in the bed and imagined the pillow as her oneesama.

Hhmm.. How I wish that was longer. I'm really beginning to hate time now. I want her to know……

My feelings… I want it to reach her… please Lord. Give me the strength. My heart is beating like crazy, it was like this when we danced in that empty gym. Her hand was touching mine….sigh it was also the time I met Kashiwagi.

"maybe….. Maybe I should just keep all these feelings to my self… she can never return my feelings…"

A tear fell down from her eyes…."never.."

"never what yumi?" Sachiko came in. and she frowned "Yumi, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Sachiko's voice seem to be quivering.

"if you want to go home I can call your mother right now and tell her that I'm going to…."

Yumi sat up, "I… I'm fine onnesama. I just missed you" I hugged her. Being like this….. Being just her souer.

"I will be fine…"

"you're hopeless" Sachiko laughed apparently relived that shes not crying that she thought that Yumi didnt want her company.

She's been gloomy the whole week. Yumi thought. I'm happy that I heard her laugh.

"Oneesama! What's so funny?!" please don't stop that smile.

Sachiko placed a kiss in Yumi's forehead and hugged so Yumi would not see her really red face.

"Oneesama, you told me before…."

"hmmm?" Sachiko looked at Yumi but she hid her head deeply within her chest.

"nothing…" Yumi hugged Sachiko to hide herself from shame.. She told herself to leave this as it is. No changes. The better.

"Yumi, I clearly heard you say something. You know if you want to tell me something I will always listen." Yumi nodded. Sachiko looked into Yumi's eyes, "then my dear Yumi? What is it?"

"you told me…." Yumi hesitated. This is really going to destroy us… me and my oneesama.. But I have to be truthful…

"you told me… you told me… that you're going to marry Kashiwagi…." said Yumi really fast. oh great!! now THAT was truthful..really truthful. So truthful that I brought up the imbecile. Why? I'm so stupid! I'm such a coward….what a way to cope up with the fear..

"yes… as my family intended it to be" Sachiko let go of Yumi and lay down.

"it is after all for the family's sake. And I am the one to be sacrificed."

"Oneesama, until now.. Do you still love him?" Yumi looked away…She dreaded the answer. After all, he was the same Kashiwagi that Oneesama cried for. I hated Kashiwagi from then on but at the same time I felt jealous and sad. She will never love me that way.

"I… I…" Sachiko's heart was beating fast. She looked at Yumi. She wasn't looking at her. She was dissapointed and glad at the same time.

"yeah I know, oneesama…" Yumi stood up and went to the widow. Her eyes felt stingy, she wanted to cry.

Sachiko sat up and felt irritated. All she said was "I" and shes claiming that she knows… but.. What does she know?

"I still haven't finished what I have to say Yumi.." She walked toward Yumi and hugged her. "now will you listen to me before assuming such things?" Yumi nodded.

"I don't love Kashiwagi…. I seem to have fallen in love with someone else." Sachiko looked straight into Yumi's brown eyes. Yumi's eyes were as big as saucers and her heart was beating fast. The silence was deafening.

They looked in each others eyes for a long time. It was heaven, even if it was that simple.

Sachiko leaned in near to Yumi. She kissed her cheek. Her tender lips touching Yumi's skin and now Yumi felt as if she is floating. Yumi closed her eyes. Sachiko taking advantage of the chance kissed Yumi tenderly in her lips and Yumi kissed back. Sachiko parted while Yumi still had her eyes closed.

"now Yumi…. Now.. you know…" Sachiko's tears were falling. The happiness she felt that she told the one person that she loved the most. Now her feelings have reached her beloved Yumi. But that happiness was also mixed with dread. Now that Yumi knew what she felt…. My petite souer… how will she…

Sachiko let go of Yumi. But she never took off her sapphire eyes away from Yumi's eyes. If she is going to be turned down. At least she stood her ground. Knowing the consequences of what she have done.

A smile crossed Yumi's face… she opened her eyes. "oneesama, I never thought we both feel the same this whole time…"

-----

weeelll.. thats it for now.

i missed someone while writing this..haha..

anyway, leave me some comments. wheew!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: well, the chapter three is here.. wheew!

Yumi was standing in front of Maria-sama. Hands folded in prayer.

"Yumi!! Where have you been? Yuuki told me that you've been to the Ogasawara mansion!"

"Oh… Yoshino… its just you…"

Yoshino took a quick prayer in front of Maria-sama and looked at Yumi, "and what do you mean with JUST YOSHINO? You're not happy to see me?"

"no its not that……I.. its just…"

"its just what Yumi?"

"REI!" Yoshino called out and hugged her Oneesama. Rei smiled at her petite soeur who also happened to be her cousin. "can you tell me NOW what University you're going to?"

"no. uh…not yet. Why cant you wait Yoshino?" Yoshino let Rei go and made a really angry face. And took Yumi by the arm and left Rei dumbfounded..

Rei was looking at Yumi and Yoshino going away and was greeted by a familiar voice..

"Good day Rosa Foetida."

"Good day… Sachiko. do you really have to call me formally?" Sachiko went in front of Maria-sama and prayed which apparently to Rei was a long prayer.

"lets go…" Rei was looking at Sachiko in an odd manner Sachiko noticed, "If you're going to stare at me like that I'd melt Rei." Sachiko tried to smile.

"Sachiko, you never fake a smile.. What's wrong?"

"nothing that would interest you Rei." Sachiko said with finality in her tone. The conversation was finished.

Rei shook her head in disapproval. But she knew better not to ask too many questions. Knowing her, she would never open up until its time.

------------

Yumi was being dragged with an angry Yoshino and was too limp to care. She was thinking…. About Sachiko… about…. Everything…. Sachiko… her… everything…

Yoshino noticing this stopped dragging the lifeless Yumi, "Yumi its all over your face… spill it. Now."

"Oneesama…."

"Yes Yumi… but please don't state the obvious."

"im fine…pls don't worry about me… its nothing.."

"what did she do this time? waiiit…… you didn't?!"

"yes."

"tell me! Every detail!"

-----------

"Rei?"

"yeah?" as Rei sat down in the usual chair while Sachiko was looking outside the window and sat in the windowsill.

"I told her…" a smile crossed her face and a tear fell.

"seems like it… so why the sad face" Rei answered as she sipped her tea.

"why do good things happen last?…thank you." Sachiko sipped the tea Rei gave her.

"you know why… you two were experts in hiding your feelings. you both could have earned a PHD in concealment. I bet both of you were surprised."

Sachiko truly smiled. How could she forget the happiness she felt that Yumi returned her feelings….that night.

Rei seeing the smile was relived. It meant that Yumi returned her feelings which she knew already. Everyone could tell, Yumi with that readable face. Who could not see that. Oh wait. Its that ever denying Sachiko. Rei laughed in her thoughts.

----------

"we kissed…" as Yumi told yoshino about it….she suddenly felt really hot.

"eeeekkkk! You did.. Oh my god! Then? Then? Who kissed who first?? Tell me!"

---------

"I did…" Sachiko blushed crimson…

Phht clang.. Rei spilled her tea.

"you did?!" _that is soooo not like you Sachiko. _"and?"

----------

"I was surprised too Yoshino. I never thought Oneesama felt that way. I was soo happy…"

"your statement lacks strength Yumi… what's bothering you so much?! This is a dream come true!"

-----------

"it is Rei… it is…. You don't know…… how….. It is Rei." _I prayed that we could be together like this Rei. _

"but? Its about your family right? Your marriage with Kashiwagi?"

"not just that.."

---------

"her mother...uuuhh..heard us..."

"heard you what???!!"

"doing it.." Yumi looked away so that Yoshino might not see her really red face.

Yoshino however stared at Yumi for a long time..

and Yumi suddenly heard a gushing sound and found Yoshino wiping off the blood from her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

------

Something stirred at the first floor of the rose mansion..

"its them…" Rei whispered… Sachiko quickly took out all the documents and layed them neatly in the table. While Rei cleaned up the mess…

Yoshino burst in to meet Rei while Yumi was having second thoughts coming in the Yamayurikai room.

"Rei! Can you tell me now??… Rei!! What happened to your hand?" Yoshino rushed to Rei's side and took bandages from the 1st aid kit from the cupboards.

Yumi came in and Sachiko took off her eyes from Rei and Yoshino and concentrated on the papers…or so she thought.

"O..o…Oneesama…" Yumi couldn't look at Sachiko straightforwardly. She was looking rather on the ribbon in Sachiko's chest and blushed harder.

--------

A smile crossed Yumi's face… she opened her eyes. "oneesama, I never thought we both feel the same this whole time…"

"Yu…Yumi." a tear drop came unexpectedly and Yumi came close to wipe it for her.

"im so happy Oneesama.." Yumi hugged Sachiko and kissed her passionately. They slowly backed up to the bed and Yumi kissed Sachiko as she slowly let go off everything that she wanted to do… let go of everything she felt for a long time.

Sachiko, feeling Yumi's love for her cant believe that this could be real. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. She wanted to be stuck in this fantasy that she had wanted for a long time.

"Yumi…."

"hhmm?" Yumi kissing Sachiko's neck with full care to not hurt the delicate silky skin.

"was this your first time?" Yumi stopped and looked at shyly at her.

"yes Oneesama…"

"well, it doesn't seem like it…" Sachiko giggled. And kissed Yumi's confused shy face who looked really cute. She stood up…flipped her hair and batted her eyes and took off her nightgown…slowly… slowly…

"Oneesama! Let me do it!" Sachiko looked shocked but amused at the same time. "Yumi!"

-------

"Yumi….Yumi…Yumi?!!" Yoshino yelled.

"huh? What? Oh… Oneesama!!" Yumi blushed really red seeing that Sachiko was looking at her too and sat down because she felt her legs to suddenly weaken.

Sachiko obviously knowing Yumi's thought when she looked at her ribbon. Blushed dangerously crimson. She could have bled her eyes out but instead she tried her hardest to take her concentration back to the papers.

"well, at least now we all know a lesson…. We shouldn't hear a really amazingly shocking news while holding a breakable cup of tea… ow! Yoshino that hurts!"

Yumi glad that Rei broke the awkward air surrounding them was glad that at least they left her alone.

Sachiko cleared her throat, "so where's Shimako and Noriko?" she asked Yoshino clearly not looking at anything except for the papers.

"y..ye.. yeah! I havent seen them today.." Yumi seconded.

"were here. Since 10 minutes ago Rosa Chinesis.." Noriko giggled. Shimako smiled.

"oh.."

"you two blocked out.. Yumi was staring at you for a long time. And you were too preoccupied looking at that same paper for minutes now… if you haven't noticed"

"Of course not! This is my….. sigh" Sachiko gave up. She cant truly concentrate with her work while Yumi is there.

_Yes, I am happy that we both found out that we love each other but it still is awkward. _

"Yumi… please come outside with me for a moment. If you may…"

"y.. yes. Oneesama.." Yumi followed her outside the Rose mansion.

"Yumi…"

"did you regret…."

"no oneesama! I never said that I regretted it."

"Yumi, I never thought that we would turn out this way. I thought that we would be closer now that we know… and what happened…… even if we were caught Yumi."

Yumi held her hand and hugged her oneesama. "Oneesama, I wont leave. Its just that. I have a lot in my mind. And I think so do you."

"yes... I do. But have you forgotten what I want from you as my soeur?"

"to be by your side. Always." Yumi smiled. Sachiko wiped her tear away.

"you remembered.."

"after all, I am your soeur."

-----------------

is that it?? maybe or maybe not. depends on my mood and if i wake up from my lazyness..lol!

leave me some comments... tell me stuff after all its all for you readers:D


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own marimite. And I don't own the characters…..

--------------------------------------------------

I could feel Yumi's tongue slide down and up my stomach to my breast. That warm and at the same time tingling feeling that has captivated me so since we started our…play.

I reach out to caress Yumi's back and pull a liitle bit of her hair as she went to kiss me and go back to my neck. I pulled her closer to me to feel the heat of her body covering me. I hugged her tight lest I feel her miving away and this would all just be a dream. I closed my eyes and felt her lips gently touching my breasts as she played at them with her tongue and my body asked for more of it…

I cant suppress it anymore. I raised my chest and moaned.. I was so wet for her… she was all I needed right now….

But wait…she stopped….

I opened my eyes and Yumi was looking at me with a worried face….

"its ok" I told her…I raised my head to kiss her. I wanted more…..

She pulled away… "is there something wrong?" I felt hot but at the same time disappointed why she stopped.

"Oneesama….. Did… did you hear that?" now I was worried.

Yumi looked at the door. I tried to listen. Our listening went on for at least a minute.. just to make sure that no one was there. But there was only silence.

Yumi moved away.. oh I hated it. It was warm when her body was above me…

I sat up and listened for more. At least for the slightest footsteps. My heart was beating fast.

What if someone heard? I then assured Yumi that there could possibly be no one there. All was silent. Except for me and her…

I felt my face warm up… I tried to hide it. Unless Yumi might read my mind. She now looks calm. But I wasn't. I did feel that someone was outside.

We continued our play. The disappointment that I felt when Yumi stopped was now gone. But I cant take my eyes off that door.. I just hoped no one was there.

Yumi hit the spot again. I closed my eyes to feel that sweetness and felt the goodness of the love that Yumi was pouring all over my body.

I closed my eyes… and I forgot my fears…

-----------

"Oneesama?" Yumi brought me back to reality.

I looked at the papers for the Yamayurikai and only three were done.

"….Oneesama, do you want more tea?"

It took me seconds to clear my head from the adventure Yumi and I had on the weekend.

"…yes, Yumi… thank you."

"err… Sachiko… are you ok?" Rei looked at me suspiciously. She might have assumed I was day dreaming..

"yes..I am Rei." I tried not to look at her. Rei is like reading my thoughts… am I that predictable now?

-----------

Sayako walked across the garden…. She has to make a move… but what?

Her daughter was in love….

---------------

30 minutes to almost an hour has passed since the maid informed her that Sachiko and Yumi had arrived.

"why did they have to go to the furthest wing?" Sayako sighed.

She was determined and excited to meet Yumi again. She loved Yumi, when Yumi came to Sachiko's life she was never the same…

_bit by bit she changed. a smile would spread across her face more obviously than before. She would talk frequently to me again… to her father and her grandfather. Her hatred of men has lessened, and more importantly, im thankful for Yumi for saving my daughter from being completely depressed when mother died._

Yumi for her, she considered as her daughter, a sister to her only child makes her a daughter of mine too…

"I have searched the whole wing now…only one corridor left. where could they be?"

"hhmmm…Oneesama.."

"sshh.. Someone might hear.."

"Sachiko and Yumi?" Sayako took quiet footsteps.

(Someone moaned)

Sayako couldn't move… she gasped but covered her mouth just in time so they couldn't hear…

"Oneesama… did you hear something?"

_Silence._

"I don't think so Yumi… were in the furtest wing in the furthest corridor… hhmmmm…. Maybe… it your imagination since youre so wild right now."

"Oneesama! If you don't stop teasing me…. I'll….. I'll….."

"You will do what? Tell me?"

"ok…. I'll show you then!"

Both girls giggled….

_So it really is Sachiko and Yumi. _Sayako took off her sandals and slowly walked out to the main corridor of the wing.

---------------

"come in…"

_I have to tell him._

"madam, you are now being called"

_I must._

"Touro…"

_To save my daughters….._

"I have something to tell you"

_I must take action…._

"…and you cant say no to this."

---------------------------------

Well, that's it for now… hope you liked it..

Im really not sure about sachiko's parents names tho… I forgot…lol…

But I think that is it… if I made any mistakes pls forgive me.

Leave me some comments, complaints, reactions… violent reactions…lol..

Anything.. thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

-1"I want the wedding to take place the day after Sachikos graduation. Inform Kashiwagi and his parents about this and conduct a family meeting with them.."

"Why so sudden Sayako?" Touro wasn't looking at Sayako.. He was typing something at his laptop while speaking to her.

"Our daughter is in love…"

"hmm… we already know that Sayako. We have observed Sachiko's behavior before when Kashiwagi is always with her… yes, clearly she is in love."

"Not with Kashiwagi Touro." this made Touro stop all that he was doing and look up straight to Sachiko.

"…. our daughter is in love with her soeur".

-----------

"im sorry if I felt awkward with you Oneesama. But I have never forgotten what you wanted..I will always be with you… I wont leave you… Oneesama, you know how much I love you." Yumi blushed as she said it straight to Sachikos face… those sapphire eyes that pierced through her heart like the arrow in this broad daylight.

Sachiko hugged Yumi. They had been talking for an hour now that the Yamayurikai meeting was done. They were the only ones left in the rose mansion.

"This situation that we are in… I know how serious this is going to be Yumi. And I really need you right now.. But… I cant protect you Yumi…. I.. I…"

"I want to stay Oneesama.. You need me.. I don't care if im going to be hurt by it."

"…but our families Yumi? Especially yours… you know how…"

"I know the consequences.. I already told my mother.. Yes she is mad. So is father… but Oneesama, they know how I love you so…"

Sachikos tears fell. How she wished she had that kind of family… who thinks about their daughters feelings rather than their own.

"so Oneesama…" Yumi kissed Sachiko's soft lips and then broke apart to gather some air, "I guess we have to hide our relationship from now on huh?"

But in reality Yumi was afraid. She knew that her Oneesama loved Kashiwagi. What if they are together now? What is Sayako was right?

"Yumi, are you thinking about it again? Yumi, I admit. Before.. I was in love with Kashiwagi…"

"I know oneesama, he broke your heart. You told me in the greenhouse….."

_Silence. _

"Oneesama, is that why you settled for me instead? Do you love me because im always here for you? Do you…"

_So I was right… she was thinking about it. _

"Yumi, do listen to what I have to say. Please?" Yumi nodded. "Yes I remembered that I told you that and I also remembered that I told you in the car, when we were still in an early relationship as soeurs that I would never settle for this kind of relationships. But I was wrong."

At this, Yumi looked away.. she did remember. It was one of the reasons she was hesitant in telling Sachiko her true feelings.

_a/n: this situation the car thing…it was found in the manga. I forgot what chapter._

Sachiko hugged Yumi.. She didn't want to let go. A tear fell from Yumi's eyes. She dreaded the real reason as to why Sachiko loved her.

"yumi, I was young. I was infatuated with Kashiwagi. After a lot of thinking, I came to realize that if I truly loved Kashiwagi. I would have accepted him for who he really is. I was angry at him because he destroyed my fantasy."

Yumi buried her face deep to Sachiko's chest. She was jealous of the thought that she did love Kashiwagi. But was she a replacement? Was this really something psychological in Sachiko's part?

Sachiko put her hand under Yumi's chin so that Yumi would look at her.

"Yumi, clearly you don't understand. Please let me explain further before you conclude something?"

Yumi nodded.

-------

It was already morning in the Osagawara mansion. Sachiko felt Yumi's embrace both were tired of their activity last night. Sachiko smiled, she was glad that last night wasn't a dream. Yumi really was here.

"Miss…" her maid was knocking. "please come down for breakfast now."

"okay… okay… il be down in 10 minutes…"

"Yumi?" Sachiko really didn't want to wake the sleeping Yumi. She wanted to stay by her side just like this forever.

"Yumi?" Sachiko whispered lovingly in Yumi's ear. Yumi stirred.

"Onee..sa…" sachiko kissed Yumi suddenly with so much love and intensity that it was impossible for Yumi not to kiss back.. They both giggled. "Yumi, breakfast is ready.. We should go down now."

"aww… but I just want to stay here."

"yes, I know.. But we should go down. I should have informed the maid in advance. Im sorry."

"oh! Its ok oneesama.. Lets go down."

---------------

Sachiko and Yumi went down together and they found Sayako sitting at the edge of the long table. Yumi let go of Sachiko's hand.. But Sayako saw this.

"I know" said Sayako with coldness that Sachiko and Yumi stopped their pace and stood like statues in front of Sayako while she was drinking her morning tea.

"I heard…" at this Sachiko's heart was pounding like drums against her cheat. She felt dizzy.

_So there really was someone outside the room that night… mother. _

Sachiko leaned to Yumi for strength. Feeling all this, Yumi reached out for Sachiko's hand. Right now? Yes she was afraid, but her oneesama needs her. She didn't care.

"come both of you…sit. Lets talk." Sayako gestured her hand for them to sit beside her. but both never made a move. Both were too shocked and afraid to move.

Yumi for a fact knew that the nobles of Japan still lean on to most traditional way of life in Japan. Nobles are known to be close-minded about the "new culture" and Sachiko was too confused on how to get out of the situation… she cant get out of the situation. No excuse can be made. And she didn't want to speak unless she might say something regrettable and may cause more harm than good.

"I have already talked to your father about this and has agreed to my proposal."

Sachiko wanted to ask about what proposal. But her throat had dried out.

"you, miss Sachiko Ogasawara will not destroy the our family's honor and marry Kashiwagi-san right after your graduation. If this… your relationship gets out in public. It will destroy your fathers, our reputation."

"Bu.. But… that's" sachiko only managed to stammer.

"yes Sachiko, it is just a month away. Everything is in order. And Yumi, I understand that you expected this? You knew from the start that Sachiko is to be wedded with Kashiwagi and we are just changing the schedule."

Yumi nodded. But it was so hurting that tears fell from her eyes. Sayako saw this and a thorn was struck into her heart. Sayako loved Yumi. She considered her to be her daughter. But this is wrong… this relationship they are having.

"but mother…why?" Sachiko tried her best not to cry and lose control but her emotions got the better of her.. Her tears started falling. Her heart was in too much pain.

"you are a smart girl Sachiko. Clearly you know why…"

Yumi now wanted to kneel down. Her legs are now lacking the strength. But her Oneesama is the one hurting the most right now.. She needed to stay strong for her love.

"I know both of you love each other.."

"Mother! Of all people you should understand! I… I thought you…"

"that I would be okay with this Sachiko? I cant be okay with this.. This will bring dishonor in our family. You know that… you have been thought all your life to bring honor to this family."

"mother! I don't want anything to do with honor! I love yumi! Please mother… please…" sachiko kneeled. she pleaded...

"please…not this… not from you…" Yumi looked away she had let go of Sachiko's hand for Sachiko was already beside Sayako's side and begged. She cant take to see her love. The perfect Sachiko that she had seen to kneel like this.. For their sake.. For their love.

Sayako seeing all this was wavering. It was like her heart was being stabbed with a knife.

Sachiko was getting desperate. "Kashiwagi is gay mother. You don't want me to marry with him who adores men like I love women."

Sayako was shocked with the news. But she stood her ground. "then maybe this…your love for Yumi is only psychological. You loved Kashiwagi… I know that."

" I loved him. But my love for Yumi even more mother! I wouldn't beg you if I didn't. please mother! please think about this... please..."

"Are you doing this to get away from your marriage, Sachiko? Are you using Yumi?" this question struck Yumis heart... what if...

"no mother. And if you really want me to marry Kashiwagi. Let me marry him. But I will not conceive a heir with him. We will be married. Yes. But Yumi will stay with me. I love Yumi and no one else!" fire was burning in those once cool blue eyes. she was outraged that mother would this of this... of her... that she is using Yumi... in truth she loved Yumi more than anyone...

"i wouldnt go this far to beg you mother...if i dont truly love my Yumi."

------

"oneesama...i know...its just.." Sachiko hugged her Yumi protectively..

"After all those things that I did for you Yumi…for us… you still think about what my mother told us? You don't trust me? Yumi cant you see? what more do you want me to do for you to see?"

Yumi only sobbed and buried her face agian into Sachiko's chest. Sachiko hugged her tightly.

"Yumi, I will be most willing to lose everything for you. I wouldn't have defended our love that much if it was superficial if this love I have for you is only a result of my anger to Kashiwagi..if this was all psychological."

All day she wanted to tell this to Yumi. But the awkwardness that they both felt after everything was normal. All of this, were too much to bear and was all going too fast for them to control.. But at least all of these awkwardness they felt about the situation is all settled by both of them.

"by the way…Yumi?"

"yes oneesama?"

"have you told Yoshino about this?" sachiko asked as she wiped her beloveds tears.

"no oneesama, I just told her about us…." Yumi blushed. "how I love you. But of course I left some details about that night oneesama!" she quickly added as Sachiko's eyes suddenly was full of shock thinking that Yumi told Yoshino about what they did.

"anyway oneesama, I know that something like this would make them panic. As of now, we should think clearly in what we are supposed to do."

"my! Yumi, you really have grown!" they both laughed. Sachiko hugged Yumi and kissed her gently.

_Yumi, what happened that day was a nightmare. But with you.. We can get through this._

_Il stand up for you my love. I wont let you go… I promise._

_-----------_

that's it…its really long…

I think it's a bit complicated.. But I think its ok..

Tell me what you think! Leave me some reviews…comments…whatever is on your mind that you want to write! Lol… as of now.. Il hide under my blanket with a paper and a flashlight and try to write another chapter If people wont burn my house down and kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: if i own marimite i dont have to wait this long for the season four of marimite!!! (sob sob)

---------------------

"I will not waver in my decision… Father… Mother.."

_Sachiko's once cool blue eyes pierced mine with such intent to get her point across. I looked at her and her eyes, once cool like sapphire are now serious and unwavering with fire. A true Ogasawara. But, her face pleading. _

"That is a disgrace to our family." Sayako's voice calm but direct to the point.

Sachiko looked at her mothers eyes unwavering still.

"I have made my decision and I intend to keep it. I don't want to marry Kashiwagi but if you intend for me to marry him, Yumi still stays by my side… Live in the same house I live. Dwell in the same room as I. I have no intention to produce an heir for you."

Sachiko said this with all elegance of a lady. A true jewel. A dangerous jewel. Could there be one?

"Kashiwagi is gay and so am I. Nothing is productive in our relationship. Only pure business. However, I am perfectly confident that I can run the business myself. So I don't see any more logical reason to continue the bargain made."

_Although her words cut like knives as she admitted the fact that she really was gay._

"Father, a bargain made even before I was born."

_But I also want her to hear me out._ "You make sense Sachiko. But tradition is tradition. And a man runs a business and a woman only cares for her husband. This has been in our generations for years. "

"Father, as you may have seen this is the 21st century. A woman can run a business as well… no… can be far better than a man can. Have you no trust in your own daughter father?"

Silence came between the three of us.

"Sayako, if you may, you are excused, let me talk to my daughter alone." _Silence._ Then Sayako stood up.

"it cant be helped." Sayako sighed, "Touro, talk sense with your daughter. Being like this…" Sayako then walked out of the dining hall.

"Outside, Sachiko… with me." Sachiko then walked out to the garden first.

_I felt the breeze of the night engulf both of us entirely. _

_Being with my daughter like this and spending time like this has been utmost rare. I knew she had hatred but I want it to settle, this was something that can either destroy her, the business. The definite future the Ogasawara generations have built up. The future I saved for my daughter and my future grandchildren._

"Sachiko… why?"

_It hurt me that my only child is gay but I know her.. And it cant be helped. _

She wasn't close to him. Only to her mother when she begins to have hatred of men when she learned that both her father and grandfather have their own mistresses. But Touro's love for his daughter was great and he was still her father and that wont change.

"You know why father."

"I love her… I love Yumi. She… is everything to me." Sachiko said as she lifted her head towards the sky feeling the cool breeze of the night to ease her sorrow. For she knew.. She dreaded... the day she will be committed and be called a wife of someone she doesn't love…..

.. And live a life of a hypocrite.

Touro went near Sachiko and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her twitch and stiffen up but didn't move away. And he smiled.

"Sachiko, you are as stubborn as your mother." and he laughed. Sachiko looked surprised and she then calmed down.

"Let me see this Yumi again if I have the time. It has been a while since your school festival." Touro smiled as he recalled Yumi whom he had met and then liked after meeting for the fist time. He couldn't blame Sachiko for loving someone like Yumi.

"You do know," Touro continued as he took off his hands. "I am still against you not being wed to Kashiwagi or the fact that you do wed. You wont conceive a heir."

Touro looked to his daughters eyes. Sachiko didn't back down. She was intent to push or if possible punch that fact to her father and mothers guts if she will. And Touro sense the seriousness of the situation.

"And I suppose when everything is clear you will find a way to divorce him for Yumi still?"

Sachiko was surprised on how accurate her father knows but she still kept her emotions of surprise well hidden.

"You are my daughter and I'm a businessman. I tend to know how people think after working with so many. And you are a brilliant child. You can still find a way around this."

"But mother still…."

"She wants you to get married with Kashiwagi. But you of all should know that she is definitely wavering. She loves you and so do I."

Silence came between both of them.

"She may not tell you. You and she are alike in many ways. You cannot easily express your feelings."

"Father, I thank you for understanding the situation and accepting me. But it was you and grandfather who had made the bargain to Kashiwagi's family to be wed with me. How do you intend to break that?"

Touro's expression suddenly stiffed but Sachiko never backed away.

"Oh. I never said that im going to break anything. I honor my word and so does your grandfather." Touro turned away from Sachiko and said, "but I want your happiness Sachiko and for you…. Hhmmnn.. I may tweak a thing or two."

Touro smiled to ease Sachiko's fear. "But beyond that.. You solve the problem. I will then see how ready you are to take the consequences that will arise of your descion making and see if you would deal with it or regret it in the end."

"I wont regret it." Sachiko then thought of Yumi. Her smile, her face, her voice, that touch that she feels whenever with her.. Her pure heart which only she sees. Thinking of it made her feel strong to move on and to make this work. "How can I? if it means to be with the one I love."

Touro walked away seeing the smile that Sachiko showed. She was ready for anything and hearing her reply was enough. He then decided to help his daughter. It will be hard work, business will go down as a result. But what is money compared to his daughters happiness and the hope that it will take her hate away from him.

------

Sayako was looking down from the balcony. Observing the whole scene.

"Touro… so you agreed. Then what does that make me in Sachikos eyes….."

Sayako went back inside the room and rested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats it for now...

well, i thought about this. since ive observed that Sayako was more likely to be the strict one compared to Sachikos father... in the OVA Touro escaped the wedding just to see his daughter. and even told Sachiko to keep it as a secret between both of them that he came... He was a fun person.. :)

it took me this long to update, i was really troubled..putting my love(sachiko) in this kind of situation... sweatingbullets anyway, i hope you like this. thanks to clarec and to the reviewers for putting my hopes up again. i was about to give up on this... XD


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: i dont own any of the marimite characters!

------------------

Sachiko hangs up the phone as she finished calling Yumi. She was tired studying for the exams but then, she needed to at least hear her voice. Yumi was her strength.

"Was this house really this cold and lonely before?" Sachiko asked herself as she walked past the dark corridors and paintings of the past Ogasawaras and stopped at her own portrait with her family, the current Ogasawara generation. Being an only heir has been both a blessing and at the same time a curse to her part. Being forced to something so tribal, and yet here she is trying to stop the whole future which is already laid out before her and it was in her power if she would take that responsibility……. Or turn away from it. 

But was it really her choice of own free will?

The warmth was already depleted when she learned about the Ogasawara men having affairs and the warmth of the house was completely gone after her mother found out about her and Yumi. 

Out of all people, it was her father that she thought who wouldn't understand. But then again, it was her mother was against this.

"What was I thinking?" Sachiko murmured to herself as she walked past another corridor leading to her wing. She sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her silk robe around her. How she wished the robe was Yumi instead. Wrapping her arms around her like that night. She then really felt love and she really felt that she was home… that night, but how it was gone all of a sudden. Just because her mother found out.

She turned to the last corner, Sachiko stopped as she saw her mother kneeling down outside her room about to close the door.

"I was looking for you," Sayako said breaking the silence of the night feeling the awkwardness both clearly have for each other. Years of love between Mother and daughter slowly crumbling down just because of Sayako's reluctance of accepting her daughters "issues". 

Sachiko remained silent as she bowed before her mother. She can still feel the pain when she swallowed her pride kneeling down for both her and Yumi. But it didn't matter, what she did… for her… for Yumi… for their love for it was clearly in vain in her mothers eyes. 

-------------------------------

The days towards the senior graduation are quickly approaching. And the en boutons and Rosa Gigantea were in charge of the ceremony and also for the celebration for the farewell party. They haven't forgotten being tricked by Sei about the farewell party entertainment but then, they haven't thought of letting their petite souers do the same. 

"Oneesama, your tea."

"Thank you Touko." 

Yoshino came in with Shimako and Noriko letting out a sigh of relief that the work for today was done. No one was that excited knowing that their Onnesama's are going to leave. Although Yoshino and Yumi experienced this through their Onnesama's Grande souers. It was different now, like Shimako last year, it was their oneesamas turn now. Yoshino was still agitated that Rei was leaving to a school far from her. Yumi however, knew that Sachiko is to be enrolled to Lillian University and was glad. But there was more to her sadness than that.

"Yumi…" Yoshino called in a worried tone.

Yumi unknowingly has been staring at her cup of tea for sometime now and haven't sipped even a bit of it. Yoshino so was Shimako are both worried for their friend. Not knowing the problem that Yumi in into.

"Yumi?" Yoshino called again. This time touching Yumi's arm to let Yumi know about her presence. 

"Oh Yoshino, what is it?" Yumi glanced at her friend and then took a sip at her tea which turned out to be cold. Yumi made a face and spilled the tea on the table. "Eh!" Yumi cried as she stood up fast and hitting her knee on the table in the process. 

"I guess your tea gets cold if you stare at it too much." Yoshino said as she laughed her head off. 

"Good thing there are no papers on the table." Shimako said as she giggled. 

Both Yoshino and Shimako laughed while Touko was shaking her head with disapproval with her oneesama and Noriko headed to get a towel to wipe the tea off the table.

"Sorry… Sorry…." Yumi hurried to say and bowing at the same time while she was blushing really hard and then laughed with everyone. 

------------------

Yumi watched Yoshino, Shimako, Noriko and Touko leaving the Rose mansion through the window.

"Should I tell them what's happening? I… I don't want them to worry to much for us." 

Yumi felt the breeze come in from the window pane and sighed.

"am I doing the right thing?Isthis love ever going to be fruitful?"

Yumi saw Sachiko kneeling beside Sayako in her mind. 

_Sachiko did that for me…. But did I deserve it? Or did I just add a burden?_

Yumi sat down. 

_Will she come see me today?_

_------------------------_

"Touko."

"Yes?" 

"Did you notice that your oneesama has been spacing out lately? Could it be that there is something bothering her? Did she tell you what it is?" Yoshino asked as they finished praying in front of Maria-sama.

Touko was left speechless, of course she knew what was happening after all even if her grande souer wouldn't tell her. She was still Sachiko Onnesama and Kashiwagi Suguru's relative. 

----------------------------

"Suguru, the marriage will take place two days after Ogasawara Sachiko's graduation. You will succeed both ours and the Osagawara business."

"But father! I…." 

"The plan will go out as it is."

"Do I not have a say in this matter?" 

...Touko silently creeped out from the corridor to the garden. 

---------------------------

"I didn't think the wedding would be earlier that what was originally planned."

"Eh! No way!" Yoshino cried out, "but… why didn't they tell us! We have to go back and tell Yumi! They always kee things from us.." Yoshino said as she was about to go back to the Rose mansion.

"Its not like we have the power to change a decision made. It has been that way in their family for generations……"

"Rosa Foetida!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Thats it for now.

Im so sorry that im so slow with my updates… im really having a difficult time! So please forgive me. This was a really boring update. I just hope you like it. Leave some comments so that I may improve.. Your say on this would be really helpful.. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: if I own marimite. I would already know what will happen to season 4. And wont be desperately waiting for it.

---------------------------------------

"But Oneesama!" Yoshino said as she slammed her hand on the table. She completely forgot about being a good upperclassman in front of the first years. They were in a café near Lillian. 

"No! we… We have to.."

"And what do you intend to do Yoshino?" 

Yoshino became silent. Who was she? They compared to the powerful families in Japan? The Ogasawara and the Kashiwagi? What can she do?

"Oneesama, I cant just sit here watching those two suffer and neither can you!" Yoshino eyed Rei. Shimako and Noriko agreed with this. Rei was faltering. She, as Sachiko and Yumi's friend was also concerned. Those two are in a sticky situation, especially Yumi and her family. And she still haven't forgotten about Yumi helping her with the yellow rose revolution. Yumi was always there. And knowing Yoshino, she must have felt that way too.

"Touko…" Noriko suddenly whispered. It was more to her own and not to them but Yoshino heard.

"what?" Yoshino clarified. 

"Touko!" said Noriko with wide eyes hoping that it would work. All of them were already by impulse looking at Touko who with a look of having a guilty face as if she did something wrong.

"Ohhh no! not me!" Touko said as she stood up to walk desperately out. But Yoshino was too fast for Touko.

"Oh no you don't. Stay here." said Yoshino accompanied with a evil grin that scared both Touko and Rei who was just watching.

Touko, irritated but afraid of what they are planning at the same time stood still in front of them. A bit uneasy but she was calm. 

"What are you up to Yoshino?" Rei asked. But knowing Yoshino, she wouldn't know what she is planning. The girl can be so unpredictable. All she know, it wont be anything easy. 

_Poor Touko. _Rei thought as she sipped the tea.

--------------------------

The door opened. 

A girl with raven blue hair came in gracefully as she always does. She puts her bag on the table and sat down beside a sleeping girl who was laying her head on the table with the girls mouth partly open. The girl with the raven blue hair leaned closer and put her face in level with the sleeping girl and felt the warm breath coming from her. She then put her hand on top of the girls brown hair and dropping her hand gently to the brown hair girls cheek.

She then leaned closer and breathed a deep sigh of relief and whispered, "I….Love… You." as slowly and as sweetly as a breeze passing through the ear. 

"Hmm?" the brown haired girl stirred. "onee… Sachiko."

Sachiko leaned closer and smiled, "Yumi…" 

"You came this time."

"Im sorry. i really am busy lately. but i see that you have done most of the work for the ceremony." Sachiko smiled.

"I had help... and inspiration." Yumi said as she rubbedher eyes. Sachiko looked at Yumi.

And together they kissed the lips they hungered for. The lips and the touch that they missed. And for a moment, it then felt that they were the only people in the world. Surrounded in silence only the breeze and the ruffles of the leaves can be heard and the parting and meeting of the lips of two girls in love.

--------------------------

"What time is it?" Yoshino said with eyes wide with excitement. 

"4:45. " Rei said with desperation on her face as to how she can control her dear cousin. 

------------------------

Yumi leaned toward Sachiko and rested her head on Sachiko's shoulders. Sachiko then kissed Yumi again from her forehead to her cheek and to her lips that tasted like sweet tea.

Both girls smiled in their innocent kisses and hugs or was it?

"Yumi?"

"I love you Sachiko." Yumi said as she kissed Sachiko over and over. They missed each other so much. Both were so busy with school. Yumi for the preparation of the graduation ceremony and Sachiko with her examination results and graduation.

They hugged each other afraid to let go. Going home wasn't even getting to their heads for now. Neither wanted to separate from each others embrace and to go back to reality full of problems they should face.

"Yumi?" Sachiko whispered as Yumi was coming up for air as they were kissing.

"im planning to meet Kashiwagi tonight." Yumi felt Sachiko's body stiffen up as she said this. Yumi then pulled away to give a little space.

"huh? What for Sachiko?" Sachiko didn't answer. She wasn't sure herself. She wiped the side of Yumi's mouth.

_If she goes to Suguru. What will happen? What after? _

"Are you going with your mother and father?"

"Just…." Sachiko said with hesitance. "The two of us. But will you come with me?"

_I cant be left alone with Suguru. Its just scary._

Yumi then put her hand on Sachiko's cheek and pinched it. Sachiko's face was squirming. Yumi then laughed at Sachiko, she looked so cute which is definitely in contrast with Sachiko's usually serious princess like looking face.

"I will." Both kissed again both with smiles in their faces. 

-----------------------

Sachiko was leaning on Yumi's chest and was about to fall asleep as Yumi was tenderly stroking her hair. Yumi was about to kiss Sachiko when five people budges into the room and both parties was so surprised that everyone froze. 

Seeing this, Yumi hurriedly stood up blushing while Sachiko did the opposite of Yumi's reaction. Sachiko who in proper training of a lady controlled her surprise and her body's desire to run away just looked up to them, maintaining her balance as Yumi suddenly stood up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Gokigenyou everyone. Have you forgotten something?" 

Everyone else, so was Yumi was too shocked to even speak but Noriko broke the silence. 

"Rosa Chinesis, we have something to tell you."

"Its important." Shimako added. 

Sachiko who was a bit disappointed that her privacy with Yumi was disrupted still regained her composure but Yumi however was still red to the core and was pouting. Yoshino observing this definitely amused her. The complete opposites. Sachiko's mask that covers in different situations and Yumi's readable face is just too much for her to bear that she laughed. 

Everyone looked at her, "er…. Nothing.. nothing" Yoshino pulled her own chair and so did the rest of the Yamayurikai members they sat on their seats as Sachiko was waiting of what they have to say.. Or were they too shocked with what they have seen? But it wasn't as if they were doing something "more" than what they were doing. 

_If only they've seen us the night that we confessed to each other. They would be having their nose bleeding by now. _

Sachiko thought to herself and at the same time congratulated herself for her "wild side" that night and laughed inwardly.

Yumi sat down beside her and as she felt that Yumi was by her side. Instinctively she reached out from under the table and twirled her fingers on Yumi's hand with this feeling that as if their hands are meant to hold each other. Sachiko's hands over Yumi fits perfectly. Sachiko watched Yumi out of the corner of her eyes careful that they wouldn't notice and smiled as Yumi's readable face stared at the table as if there is something interesting going on at the table surface and was blushing really hard.

_You look so cute Yumi._

"….and so we both need your cooperation on this. We have a slight chance but we'll take it." Yoshino said with finality. Proud of the plan that all of them made and now was waiting for Rosa Chinesis reply.

Sachiko who was too preoccupied thinking about Yumi then cleared her head as she saw that Yoshino's lips stopped moving. Sachiko then cleared her throat.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" said Sachiko as she was trying to remember. 

_Ch! I didn't listen at all. This isn't me._

"B…But.. Rosa Chinesis.. I just…(sigh)" Yoshino stammered as she was clearly disappointed that the plan that she clearly explained for half to a quarter of an hour wasn't heard. Rei nudged Yoshino and instead Rei took over, "Rosa Chinesis do you want to cooperate with the plan we have in mind?" 

Sachiko was left speechless.

_What am I supposed to say? I don't even know the plan. I only saw Yoshino's mouth move. This is so unlady like for me to act like this. But I cant ask Yoshino to explain again either. It would be inappropriate. _

Sachiko looked at Yumi. _I was too preoccupied…too swept away with Yumi's beauty, those expressive eyes, the smooth hands and the soft lips. _She thought as she imagined Yumi's face come closer….. Closer… Sachiko then blushed and tried to regain composure again.

But then, for the five other members of the Yamayurikai. All they saw was Sachiko's face with a faint smile looking like her head is in the clouds and was blushing and suddenly stiffen up. When they saw her stiffen up again. They assumed she was back to reality. Rei then continued talking after this sign.

"About you two.. The plans? Rosa Chinesis?" Yumi then noticing that they are calling on to Sachiko tightened her grip on Sachiko's hand and Sachiko tightened her grip too in reply to Yumi. 

Shimako who was beside Yumi noticed all this and giggled slightly with the cute expressions and small body languages that they have clearly saying as the sky is blue that they truly love each other. 

"Yes, we will. But what is this about us?" 

_Oh no, they know? But how? Yumi would tell me if she has these plans. _Sachiko then looked at Touko. _She didn't!_

Touko locked eyes with her Sachiko-oneesama and suddenly was afraid for spilling a family secret and tried her best to show in her expression that she really was sorry. "I'm sorry Rosa Chinesis!" Touko bowed. Then to Yumi, "im sorry Oneesama!"

"its ok Touko." Yumi answered and smiled to ease Touko's fear. And Sachiko smiled to show Touko that it really was ok. 

"oh. So you know already," Sachiko did her best to remain calm. But she was actually really concerned. Her friends are now a part of this. She originally didn't want any of the Yamayurikai to know. She knows they will all constantly worry. And she wasn't the type of person to rely much on others for help.

But then again, she looked from Yumi to them and back again and she felt Yumi's hand grip tight as if to say, "im here" with a reassuring smile. She then felt comfort around them. Especially on Yumi.

_Maybe I do need their help this time. I obviously with Yumicant do this alone. Not this time. _She thought as she saw in her mind the time she knelt beside her mother. Her father is ok with it. So one down. _And maybe it might just work._

-------------------------------------------------------------

(sighs with relief) its done. Yumi wasnt that talkative here this was more like Sachiko's pov

This chapter is done… but the fic? Not yet….. 

Leave me some reviews, let me know what you think about it…. It helps let me improve more on this! 

Thank you! 

a/n: thank you for clarec97- you really helped. 

And to spikesagitta, and deatheater2493.. You inspired me more to write! 

To all reviewers: you all did…. Thank you! It really helps… 

\/p


End file.
